


"What did you do now?"

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU-powers, Adam is sick of their shit but he loves them so, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, FakeHaus, I...have no reasoning for this, Multi, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Adam loves his boys but sometimes they just confuse the hell out of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,internet!
> 
> So I was bored last night and I was occupying my Pinterest addiction (*hollow laughter*) and i found this prompt and I tried.
> 
> Prompt: "Why are you hiding behind me?What did you do now?"
> 
> There were basically two choices:Gavin or the tag team of James and Lawrence.and you can guess the obvious choice.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Incoming!”Adam was confused as James and Lawrence appeared out of nowhere and dove behind the couch he was on.

 

“Guys?What the fuck happened?”he looked at them.

 

“We...may have pissed off Elyse with too many jokes as well I might have burned  her hair a bit on accident,and then Larr broke her phone”James said as he poked his head up only to duck as someone hurried downstairs in the penthouse, “Please,boss,we don't wanna die!”

 

How the last two things came about,he’d have to ask later.Right now,he had to put his powers to use.

 

Adam sighed.They may have been his crewmates but they were also his boyfriends.He turned back to the blonde who just stalked into the room.

 

“Hey Elyse,babe,everything okay?”

 

“Where are they?”his girlfriend was angry,and with good cause.Her long hair was smoking at the ends,and she held a smoking phone within a bubble at her side, “They just broke my phone,and this wasn't a cheap old burner!

 

Adam rubbed his temples,before looking up with ivory eyes, “ _ Elyse,first of all,calm down _ ”

 

Her body tensed and the look on her face was that of understanding,as her body did as it was told.She sighed as she looked at him, “Adam-”

 

“They messed up”his voice was normal, “And I’ll make Lawrence pay for the new phone,and James will be your servant for the rest of the week,how does that sound?”

 

Behind the couch,James squeaked but Lawrence covered his mouth in time. Elyse didn’t hear.

 

“That sounds perfect”She grinned, “But however since James is already my husband,I feel Lawrence should be my servant instead.James can pay”

 

Lawrence’s eyes widened and James could only pat his head sympathetically.

 

“That sounds good,I’ll tell them if I see them”Adam said as Elyse left the room.The moment she was out of earshot,Adam leaned back and said to the two other men, “You guys better get moving.She didn’t know you were here”

 

Reluctantly the two got out and made their way out from behind their boyfriend,and both gave him a quick kiss before going after their girlfriend-or in James’ case wife- and ready to keep their end of the deal.

 

Adam watched them with a smile and a sigh,before he returned to the book he had been in the middle of reading.

 

He loved them all so much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I might as well get this off my chest:
> 
> Thank you guys for your love and support of Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men,this universe has become one of my all time favorite projects in quite a long time.
> 
> Thank you for making my experience here in the Archive such a fun one and here's to the future!
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next update of Dangerous Hands. I love you all!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
